Steady Eddie
Steady Eddie is the second episode of the twelfth season. Plot Edward is told to take a brass water wheel along the express line to the Waterworks at Great Waterton, but he opts to take the branch line so the people can see him. Although Edward is warned that the line ahead is bumpy, he continues onwards as the school is nearby. He wants the children to see his magnificent waterwheel, but, as he is travelling, the ropes dig in to the sharp sides of the waterwheel. After going up Gordon's Hill, the ropes tear in half, and the waterwheel comes loose. It rolls down the hill, on to some flatbeds Gordon was taking to the Smelters. Edward had to chase Gordon, going along every shortcut he knew. Edward saves it just in time and has it chained on so it will not fall off. Edward delivers the water wheel to the Waterworks, where it is put on display. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Sodor River Bridge * Great Waterton * The Smelter's * Gordon's Hill * The School * The Lumber Mill Trivia * This was the first episode written by Sharon Miller as head writer. * This episode marks Oliver's first appearance since the seventh season episode Snow Engine. * Edited stock footage from Edward and the Mail is used with the cows in CGI and birds flying. * The water wheel is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * This is the first time Edward is referred to as "Eddie." This is repeated in Charlie and Eddie, and later in Edward the Hero. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK and Australia, meaning the audience may not have known about Great Waterton. * A scrap model of either Donald or Douglas is seen at the Smelter's and City of Truro's tender is also seen. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Arthur's last appearance to date. Goofs * When Edward goes onto the bumpy track, his front wheels derail. * In one shot of Edward on the bumpy track, his whistle is wonky. * Edward stops at a red signal right next to the school, but he is seen travelling much further past the school before he stops. * Edward and Arthur have the same whistle sound. * In the overhead shot of Edward passing the school, Edward's crew is missing. * In the first shot when Gordon arrives at the Smelters, a small black spot suddenly appears on the track opposite him. * When Edward leaves the Smelter's Yard after the workmen tie the water wheel down, his driver is not CGI. * Not all the children at the school are wearing uniform. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Water Wheel * Books - Steady Old Edward In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SteadyEddietitlecard.png|Title card File:SteadyEddieUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:SteadyEddieTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:SteadyEddieNewFileofKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:SteadyEddieItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:SteadyEddiePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:SteadyEddie1.png|Edited stock footage File:SteadyEddie2.png|Edited stock footage File:SteadyEddie3.png File:SteadyEddie5.png|Emily, Gordon and Edward File:SteadyEddie6.png File:SteadyEddie7.png File:SteadyEddie8.png File:SteadyEddie9.png File:SteadyEddie10.png File:SteadyEddie11.png File:SteadyEddie12.png File:SteadyEddie13.png File:SteadyEddie14.png File:SteadyEddie15.png File:SteadyEddie16.png File:SteadyEddie17.png File:SteadyEddie18.png File:SteadyEddie19.png File:SteadyEddie20.png|Edited stock footage File:SteadyEddie21.png File:SteadyEddie22.png File:SteadyEddie23.png File:SteadyEddie24.png File:SteadyEddie25.png File:SteadyEddie26.png File:SteadyEddie27.png File:SteadyEddie28.png File:SteadyEddie29.png File:SteadyEddie30.png File:SteadyEddie31.png File:SteadyEddie32.png File:SteadyEddie33.png File:SteadyEddie34.png File:SteadyEddie35.png File:SteadyEddie36.png File:SteadyEddie37.png File:SteadyEddie38.png File:SteadyEddie39.png File:SteadyEddie40.png File:SteadyEddie41.png File:SteadyEddie42.png File:SteadyEddie43.png File:SteadyEddie44.png File:SteadyEddie45.png File:SteadyEddie46.png File:SteadyEddie47.png|Oliver File:SteadyEddie83.png|Arthur File:SteadyEddie48.png File:SteadyEddie49.png File:SteadyEddie50.png File:SteadyEddie51.png File:SteadyEddie52.png File:SteadyEddie53.png File:SteadyEddie54.png File:SteadyEddie55.png File:SteadyEddie56.png File:SteadyEddie57.png File:SteadyEddie58.png File:SteadyEddie59.png File:SteadyEddie60.png File:SteadyEddie61.png File:SteadyEddie62.png File:SteadyEddie63.png File:SteadyEddie64.png File:SteadyEddie65.png File:SteadyEddie66.png File:SteadyEddie67.png File:SteadyEddie68.png File:SteadyEddie69.png File:SteadyEddie70.png File:SteadyEddie71.png File:SteadyEddie72.png File:SteadyEddie73.png File:SteadyEddie74.png File:SteadyEddie75.png File:SteadyEddie76.png File:SteadyEddie77.png File:SteadyEddie78.png File:SteadyEddie79.png File:SteadyEddie80.png File:SteadyEddie81.png File:SteadyEddie82.png File:TheWaterWheel1.png|Deleted Scene File:TheWaterWheel2.png File:TheWaterWheel3.jpg File:TheWaterWheel4.jpg File:TheWaterWheel8.png File:TheWaterWheel9.gif File:TheWaterWheel10.png File:TheWaterWheel11.jpg File:TheWaterWheel12.png File:TheWaterWheel13.png File:SteadyOldEdward.png|Book File:SteadyOldEdwardAlternateBook.jpeg|Alternate Book File:SteadyOldEdwardDutchCover.png|Dutch Book Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes